


I Believe

by Cougar88



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Smut, Phanfiction, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougar88/pseuds/Cougar88
Summary: Dan and Phil visit a psychic for fun. They unknowingly walk away with special abilities, which have surprisingly pleasant results the next day.





	1. Chapter 1

Neither Dan nor Phil have ever believed in anything supernatural.  Well, Phil has on occasion.  Only a tiny little bit though.  But he always ends up shrugging off weird things to unexplained science.

When they pass by a psychic tent just outside the Loseley medieval festival, they get an exciting tingle down their spine, which tempts them to go in.  Even though they know whatever they’re about to find out is absolute bollocks, a little bit of nonsensical fun can’t hurt.  “What do you say, Phil?  Wanna find out what I’m thinking?” Dan nudges his best friend in the ribs.

Phil exaggerates a wince, and giggles.  “Okay, fine.  But you’re paying for this.  You know it’s a waste” he rolls his eyes.  “Oh, it’ll be fun.  Besides, I need a good laugh” Dan smirks, reading the entrance sign.  “It’s only gonna cost a tenner anyways” he continues, opening the curtain to lead the way.  The hair on their arms stands up on end immediately.  But instead of shivering, they feel a warmth in the air.

Inside, there are no lights, except for some strategically placed candles of various interesting colours.  “Well aren’t you two a couple of crumpets” the psychic speaks.  She isn’t at all what the boys are expecting.  She is plain.  Her hair is straight, and she is wearing a loose-fitting dress which most likely reaches the floor when she stands.  Her bare toes are peeking out from underneath.  There is no crystal ball, or hanging beads, or weird music playing in the background.  Rather, she has a simple setting comprised of a very large, old oriental type of rug – except that it’s not quite oriental.  There are odd symbols weaved throughout. 

Instead of a round table, she is sat on the rug, before a low set antique footstool.  It’s old, covered with upholstery that resembles the designs in the rug.  The feet are ornately carved, with splotches of dark stain that have worn off in a few areas.  “Please, join me” her voice is warm as she holds out her hands to welcome them.  Dan and Phil exchange a brief glance, and sit down opposite the psychic.

“My name is Willow” she begins by lighting some candles that are placed on either side of the foot stool.  There are three different blue candles on the right, and dark pink, red, and purple candles to her left.  On the stool is a tiny silver candle.  Phil supposes each of these different colors signify different things.  But he has no idea what those things are.  “Do those help your psychic energy?” Dan speaks Phil’s mind for him.  Willow smiles, and nods her head forward once before lighting the final candle.

“You are both perceptive.  That is a good thing.  This reading will be much easier knowing that you are willing to open your minds” she says.  They’re both still skeptical, but decide to go with it.  “It’s typical for my clients to not say anything.  There is nothing uncommon about a little bit of skepticism.  Believe it or not, when people invest too many energies into the psychic, if often clouds their minds with false perceptions and expectations, making it difficult to read them” she continues.  It makes sense, and both boys nod their heads in agreement.  “Shall we begin?” Willow speaks again.

The boys take a deep cleansing breathe, and do their best to relax.  Now that the candles are lit, the air is more rich.  Heavy scents fill the small space, making it suddenly more difficult to focus.  Their thoughts drift a little.  “All I need from you are three things to get started” she speaks again.  They take another breath, and look her in the eye. 

Both are instantly mesmerized as they take her outstretched hands. Phil’s right hand takes her left, and Dan’s left hand takes her right.  “Now, take each other’s hands” she instructs them softly as she closes her eyes.  “Clear your minds and close your eyes.  Focus solely on your breathing” she continues, turning their hands to face upwards.

Between the scent of the candles, the sound of each other breathing, and the mild perspiration taking place between the boys’ hands as their grips unintentionally tighten, they’re beginning to feel an odd sensation that can only be compared to being buzzed after a few alcoholic drinks.  Their inhibitions disappear, and thoughts begin to form in their heads about each other.

They’re so concentrated on each other, that the nearly forget where they are and what they’re doing.  They don’t even realize that Willow has let go of their hands, literally floating in mid-air.  “Now, take a slow, deep breath” she speaks softly again.  “And focus first on your lives, the road so far, and what you feel you may wish to change about your lives” she instructs, breathing deeply several times. 

Oddly, between the three of them, their breathing has become almost one.  Dan and Phil are matching in volume.  When they inhale, Willow exhales.  When Willow inhales, Dan and Phil exhale.  Light strands of smoke from the candles are now intertwined, hovering to a point of origin directly above the foot stool, connecting with the silver candle.

A low howling wind can be heard outside.  The ions in the air mix with the smoke, and it borders intoxicating.  Perhaps there is a storm brewing.  But that is the furthest from anyone’s mind.  Dan and Phil feel weightless, almost non-existent as they focus not only on their own thoughts, but also on each other, literally hyper aware of each other’s aura – if that’s what you call it. 

Willow draws a long influential breath, indicating that she’s about to speak.  “Now you each have one question, and one request.  Please keep them silent” she instructs, taking their hands once again.  Her eyes remain closed. 

Phil:  _I really wish I could know what Dan is always thinking.  He’s constantly brooding and expressionless.  He’s my best friend, and I’ve always worried about how emotionless he seems most of the time.  Will he ever realize how much I care about him – and love him?_

Now, the skin on the back of Phil’s neck is prickling.  It’s mildly unsettling, but he dismisses it to the fact that he’s worried about leaving the festival in a possible incoming storm.

“I’ll grant you that extra” Willow speaks, startling Phil a little bit.  “There’s no need to worry.  Your return will be safe.  As for the other, I believe you’ve known that answer all along.”  As suspected, Willow is mostly vague with the answer Phil is looking for.  He’ll just continue suffering, not knowing if Dan loves him in return.  Does he really believe that he’ll ever hear Dan’s thoughts?  And, does he truly want to know what Dan is thinking?  Those are questions he should’ve considered before even wishing for such an ability.  “Don’t worry” Willow repeats herself, and turns to Dan.

Dan draws a shaky anticipatory breath, mentally scrambling for something meaningful.  But before he can control it, he wonders what Phil is thinking about, and feels a hot surge in his best friend’s hand. 

_Is he sending me a vibe?  I’d love to be able to make him speak his mind.  He’s more skeptical than I am.  I wonder if he’d be susceptible to hypnotism.  I could ask him a lot of questions.  Including whether or not he is in love with me.  Then I could stop moping around, constantly suffering in silence._

And with those thoughts, Willow smiles, knowing.  “As I’ve said to your friend, you also are granted that extra.  When a feeling is strong, you are guaranteed positive answers to both questions.  As for the other, you need only ask yourself if you believe.”  She finishes with a long exhale, and releases their hands.  _What the hell did that mean?  Phil got a more solid answer than I did.  Well, Phil is right.  It’s a waste.  But that’s alright.  It was fun._

“I trust you two have arrangements to return safely to your home?” Willow asks.  Dan briefly wonders how she knows he and Phil live together, but then thinks maybe she meant each other’s homes.  “Yes.  Thanks” they both answer her, and release their tight grip from each other.  Dan pays Willow, and they exit the tent, hailing a taxi to get them to the tube.


	2. Chapter 2

The tube ride home is eerily quiet.  Both boys are thinking about what Willow the psychic had to say.  Was it coincidence that she answered their questions?  She _was_ pretty vague, except for that bit about their travels home. 

After an hour on the tube, Dan is starving.  Phil is still thinking about what Willow said.  _Will Dan ever realize how much I love him?  I wonder what his questions were.  What if they were about me?  And what could he possibly want to know, if they were?_ were among a million racing thoughts torturing Phil as they ate in silence. 

The last time they were this quiet was when they first met, and didn’t know what to say to each other for the entire ride home from the train station.  Talk about nerve racking.  It’s getting on Phil’s nerves as he eats.  He quickly consumes the rest of his sandwich, and decides to call it a night.   “You’re not up for a few episodes of Buffy or anything?” Dan looks up from his plate.  “Nah.  Today did me in.  Too much fresh air” Phil forces a yawn.  “Alright.  Goodnight then” Dan looked over his shoulder as Phil climbed the steps to the den.

 _Why would he be going in there?  He said he was tired_.  Dan shrugged, and finished his food.  _Whatever.  I might as well turn in_.  But Dan had troubling dreams, which had him wide awake at 2:30 in the morning.   “Shit” he groaned, twisting his sweaty body beneath the covers in a failed attempt to get comfortable.  He turned toward his window to watch the storm.  Storms often have a calming effect on Dan, but tonight is not one of those times.  “God damnit” he punched his pillow and clenched his eyes shut.

For an hour or better, Dan repeated a sleep mantra he once saw on Tumblr, until he finally fell asleep.  This time, Phil is in his dreams.  He’s pacing back and forth for some reason, and Dan is worried.  The storm has followed them into the dream.  _Maybe Phil is scared_.  Dan reaches his arms out to comfort Phil, but before Phil can reach him, there’s a loud thunderclap, startling Dan from his slumber.  _Son of a bitch!_

Dan realizes it’s nearly morning.  He must’ve slept longer than he thought.  _I hate sleepless nights.  Maybe I should just get up and shower or something._ But as Dan shifts to find a comfortable position whilst he debates about getting up, he feels a presence.  It’s keeping him from moving.

 _Phil?_   Sure enough, when Dan moves his arm, he discovers that Phil had crawled into bed with him at some point during the night, and his arm is tightly wrapped around Dan’s waist.  _The storm must’ve scared him_.  Dan sighs, closing his eyes to enjoy the feel of Phil spooning him.  Dan has always imagined himself being the big spoon, but he doesn’t mind this one bit.

Another bolt of lightning strikes, and the power goes out as the thunder rolls within a half second.  It startles both boys, but not enough to fully wake Phil.  _He must be having some dream_ Dan thinks.  “Hmm?” Phil lightly hums.  Dan really wishes he could be facing Phil right now.  He has watched Phil sleep on various occasions.  _His eyes are so beautiful.  I wonder what he’s dreaming about.  I’d give anything…_

Dan feels something against his bum, and it makes his heart race erratically.  _Oh shit_.  _That must be some dream he’s having_.  Dan does his best to control his own desires, but Phil’s tightening grip is not fucking helping!  “Dan” Phil whines in his sleep.  _FUCK!_  Dan screams within his own tortured brain.  The **WARNING** signal goes off in his panicking brain.  _HE’S AROUSED!_  On cue, Phil’s hips snap forward of their own accord.  _Dear God, I hope he’s still asleep_. 

“What?” Phil mumbles, slowly opening his eyes.  _OH GOD!_  Phil gasps, backing away from Dan as nonchalantly as he possibly can without making Dan suspicious _.  I need to stop having those kinds of dreams about him!  It’s going to get me in big trouble_.  Dan’s breath hitches as he turns to face a very aroused Phil.

Dan keeps a safe distance from his platonic best friend.  _No need to pop a boner with him in my bed_.  “WHAT?!” Phil blushes so deeply, he swears the heat will burn the skin right off his face.  “I didn’t say anything!” Dan panics. 

Phil blinks his eyes a few times, dismissing the confusion to the fact that he’s still half way between sleep and consciousness.  “Um… I think I was having a weird dream, but I can’t remember” Phil manages to avoid stuttering.  But there’s no explaining away the deep crimson color still lingering in his cheeks. 

“Are you…” Dan can only think the word _aroused_ , because he’s too embarrassed to say it.  “I said it was a dream!  I’m sorry, I can’t help it!” Phil snaps at Dan, sitting up carefully.  The friction in his pajamas is almost unbearable.  He needs to get to the shower.  QUICKLY!

Dan sits up as Phil leaves the room.  _Jesus FUCK that was … I don’t even know what that was._   Dan swings his legs over the side of his bed, trying to talk himself out of the painful boner he now has.  _Thank God Phil didn’t see it!  Or I’d have to launch myself right out that fifth story window.  UGH!_   After a few minutes, Dan paces back and forth, raking his fingers through his hair.  _Why was Phil in my bed?  And why was he aroused?_

Once Dan has finally calmed down, he decides an entire kettle of coffee is in order.  He seriously considers throwing something extra in the kettle.  He needs to reset his shaken nerves.  _Oh God.  I hope he doesn’t say anything.  I don’t know what I would say_.  He resumes his pacing as the coffee brews, and he adds nail biting to the mix.

Phil is finally done with his shower, and he’s in his room, still towel drying his hair.  _I’ll just tell him it happens to every guy.  It wasn’t my fault the rain scared me last night, God damnit!_ His hands are still jittery, but he shakes it off.  _It’s time to get some clothes on, before Dan sees me naked._ He doesn’t think he could handle the embarrassment of Dan seeing just how large he is.  Flashbacks of being called ‘love handle Lester’ in secondary school make him shudder.

Once Phil finally settles on an extra baggy pair of sweats, he cautiously makes his way into the kitchen, where a heavenly smell snaps him out of his panic.  “What’s for breakfast?” Phil asks, settling into a stool at their breakfast island.  “Whatever you want” Dan shrugs, ducking into a cup full of coffee, eyes aimed at the floor. 

Dan is literally afraid to even look at Phil.  They both had erections just a half hour ago.  “Shall I make eggs and crumpets then?” Phil asks, but Dan puts his hand up.  “I’ll do it” he says, turning his back to Phil.  Phil sits back in his seat, and reaches for the cup that Dan poured for him. 

As Dan beats the eggs to a watered down pulp, he wonders what Phil is thinking, and thinks back to what the psychic told him.  But does he want to know what Phil is really thinking at the moment?  He shakes his head, and pours the eggs into the pan to scramble them.  _Crumpets.  Right.  What do I do with them again?_   Phil giggles, and it startles Dan.  “What?” he spins around, nearly flinging the crumpet to the floor.  _Ugh.  I’m so clumsy.  And Phil is making it worse with his sexy smile and those blue eyes._

 _Wait a minute.  He just spoke, but his lips didn’t move._   Phil freezes, and begins to think that the psychic they spoke to yesterday was no joke.  _Is it possible?_ Dan narrows his eyes suspiciously at his best friend.  _Whatever that look is, it’s making me giddy_.  “Phil?” Dan’s lips finally move, and he knows Phil was looking at his mouth for confirmation that he’s not going insane. 

 _Why the fuck was he looking at my mouth?_   Dan takes a second to consider returning the favor, and gasps when Phil’s jaw drops open.  _Yesterday that bloody psychic said if I believed, that I could hear Phil’s thoughts.  Well it certainly seems like he can hear MY thoughts, so why SHOULDN’T I believe?  I mean if he’s gonna know all my secret thoughts about him, why can’t I know HIS fucking secrets?_

Phil blanches, and covers his ears.  “DAN!” Phil squeaks, turning bright red again.  _OH MY GOD! Please please please don’t let him know that I was hard for him this morning.  I’ll absolutely die!_   “PHILLLLL!!!!!!” Dan chokes on his coffee, and drops his mug _.  HE WAS HARD FOR ME?!?!?!_   “DAN, STOP!” Phil cries out, and runs to his room.

“OH my God!” Dan shouts at the ceiling.  “What the fuck is happening?!” he continues shouting at no one.  _The bloody psychic was real.  Jesus FUCK I’m so fucking FUCKED!  Phil knows.  HE FUCKING KNOWS!!! Oh my fucking God what the hell just happened?  There’s no way this is happening._

After a few minutes of staring blankly out the window, trying his best to not completely panic, Dan assesses the damage he has done to the kitchen floor, and begins to clean up – muttering senselessly to himself.  “I don’t know what I’m gonna do.  He’s gonna hate me.  Then I’ll have to move out, possibly back with my parents – dear CHRIST, I don’t wanna go back there.  No.  It’ll be fine.  Yeah.  I’ll make some bullshit up and everything will be fine.”

Dan’s vocal pitch hit an all-time high when he bent to pick up the broken pieces of his coffee cup.  “OWWWW!” he shrieks, and throws the piece that hurt him back to the floor.  “Okay, calm down.  It’s just blood.  It’s not like Phil is here to make it better.  I need to get used to the idea of taking care of myself again” he continues to rattle.  _Ugh, Phil!  Why?!?!_

Meanwhile, Phil is sat on his bed, rocking back and forth in a fetal position.  He can’t even begin to think of what Dan must think of him.  He’s already planning for the worst.  He’s certain Dan is going to come busting through his door, and start yelling at him.  He hates when Dan yells.  Just the thought of it is making him cry already, and Dan is still in the kitchen.

 _Dear God, what did I do to deserve this?  It was only a joke!  I didn’t think that psychic was for bloody real!  Dan must hate me_.  Phil can’t stop the tears.  He reaches for yesterday’s t-shirt which he had tossed on the floor next to his bed, and holds it to his face to catch the endless stream.  _It’s useless.  He’ll never forgive me_.

An entire two hours later, it’s well past lunch time, and Dan is finally calm enough to notice his stomach lurching with agonizing hunger.  They never did get to eat their breakfast, and he thinks Phil must be starving as well.  _Do I dare go check on him to make sure he isn’t packing, or jumping out of a window?_  

Dan takes a deep breath, sets his nerves aside, and heads up to Phil’s room.  He cautiously edges his way toward the door, and hears Phil’s gut wrenching sobs.  He’s muttering something Dan can’t quite understand, so he tiptoes closer to Phil’s door.

“Dear God, PLEASE don’t let Dan hate me.  I can’t bear to lose him.  He’s the only thing that matters to me.  Can’t he see how much I’ve loved him all along?”  _He’s praying to God?  He doesn’t believe in God though._  Dan’s heart breaks for his best friend _.  Oh God Phil, I love you too._

Phil gasps, and desists immediately.  “Dan?” he whispers, chancing a look at his door.  It’s only 1:00, and he’s already exhausted.  _Maybe not_.  Phil sighs, and Dan gently knocks.

“Come in” Phil’s voice is small and shaky.  “Hi” Dan can’t look Phil in the eye yet.  He’s not sure who is more embarrassed over their discoveries.  “How long?” Dan asks, shifting nervously from foot to foot, not knowing what to do with his hands.  “Since day one” Phil answers, reaching for his pillow for safety. 

“Why are you hiding?  There’s nothing to hide anymore” Dan steps forward a bit.  Phil’s heart is edging its way into his throat, and he’s sure it’s about to fail him.  “Phil” Dan steps closer, gaining more confidence.  _He loves me_.  “Is it true then?” he asks, finally sitting on the edge next to Phil.  _And I think he WANTS me._   Phil nods from behind his pillow, clenching his eyes tightly.

It kills Dan to see his best friend so fearful.  He wants to reach out for Phil, but he doesn’t want to scare him.  “Phil” Dan’s voice changes.  It’s soft, caring … loving.  He finally takes the plunge and strokes Phil’s tear stained cheek.  Phil’s breath hitches.  “I’m sorry” Phil finally finds his words.

Dan smiles warmly.  “There’s no need.  It was just a shock at first” he says, still wiping tears from Phil’s blotchy red cheeks.  He locks eyes with Phil, and the sudden overwhelming urge to kiss his best friend makes his head swim.  _His eyes are so beautiful.  Does he know how beautiful HE is?_

“Dan” Phil blushes again.  “I can still hear you” he whispers, hiding behind his pillow again.  He has a death grip on it.  “Oh, yeah” Dan whispers back, staring at his friend.  _My GOD, I love you Phil._   Phil’s heart skips a few beats, and he looks up, loosening his grip on the pillow.  “I love you too, Dan”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so I got a little carried away. One more chapter to wrap it up. Coming hopefully by the end of the week - maybe sooner. And yes, there will be smut. MUAHAHA


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to wrap it up. Sorry! It was meant to be a one shot.

Dan leans forward, gently prying the pillow from Phil’s arms, locking eyes with his best friend.   Phil whimpers.  “It’s okay” Dan says, stroking Phil’s cheek once again.  Phil nods, and relaxes a little.  “I…” Phil isn’t sure what to say.  _I just want to kiss you_.  Dan smiles, and leans forward to grant Phil’s wish.

Phil’s eyes flutter shut, sighing into the kiss.  Phil’s lips are softer than Dan had ever imagined.  The contrast of stubble tickling his lips is enough to send an amazing jolt down to his groin, and he can’t help when his tongue darts past Phil’s inviting lips. 

 _GOD, he tastes so good.  I wonder what other parts of his body taste like_.  Phil whimpers again, responding to Dan’s tongue.  _He’s sooooo good at kissing._   Dan inwardly smiles at the silent praise, and reaches to grasp at Phil’s shirt, pulling him in closer.

Phil fights to stay in one piece, doing his damnedest to control his thoughts.  They’re just getting started, and he doesn’t want to scare Dan with his overwhelming need.  Dan breaks the kiss.  “I heard that.  And I want you just as much”.  Phil blushes, and attacks Dan, roughly pushing him onto his back with an **oomphf**.

Phil straddles Dan, grinding their hips together.  He’s going to make Dan come in his pants if he isn’t careful.  _FUCK_.  Dan’s eyes roll in his head at Phil’s dirty thought.  “Say it out loud” he begs, stuttering up into Phil’s crotch for more friction.  He deliberately keeps it slow and hard.  “FUCK” Phil moans, dipping low to suck at Dan’s sensitive neck.

“AAAAAHHH!” Dan shrieks.  His hands involuntarily thrust forward, pulling at Phil’s hips.  Phil is relentless with his lips on Dan’s neck.  There will definitely be marks.  But neither one cares.  The sensation is phenomenal, and both are close to releasing in their clothes.  “Off with these” Dan mewls, pulling at Phil’s sweats and boxers.

Phil obliges, and aids Dan in the lightning quick removal of his clothes.  “Yours too” Phil hisses at the relief when his erection springs free.  _HOLY FUCK!_   Dan’s eyes widen at the size of Phil, and he begins to tremble, wondering what that would be like inside of him.  Phil’s eyes darken, agreeing with Dan. 

 _Will he?_   Phil wonders, leaning in to ravage Dan’s lips again.  “Mmmmmhmmm” Dan moans into the heated kiss, grinding his erection against Phil’s.  The bare contact is insane, and both boys moan loudly.  Phil is ready to come like this, but he also wants to be inside of Dan. 

Dan is so aroused, he’s willing to do anything for Phil.  The more Phil gets him worked up, the more he wants Phil inside of him.  His ass is twitching with need.  “Are you sure?” Phil pants, still slowly grinding against Dan.  Dan can only nod furiously, matching Phil motion for motion.  “Hurry” he hisses, hoping to GOD Phil has lube, because he doesn’t want to waste any time.

Phil stops just short of the point of no return, takes a moment to continue teasing Dan, spitting on his fingers to prepare his ass a bit.  “MMMMM!” Dan whines at the foreign contact when Phil inserts a finger.  But Phil already knows it’s because it feels good.  There’s no resistance, and Phil’s dick twitches at the sight of Dan falling apart under his touch.

Phil experimentally curls his finger, and Dan shrieks, thrusting his hips up.  He’s painfully hard, and wants Phil inside of him already.  _SCREW the stretching!_   Phil gasps, and leans to his night stand for lube.  “Phil” Dan whines, stroking himself to ease some of the pressure.  But Phil isn’t having it.  “Don’t touch it” he orders, and Dan moans as he watches Phil slick himself up.  It’s so hot, Dan starts leaking uncontrollably.

Phil lifts Dan’s legs over his shoulders, providing the perfect angle for deep penetration.  “Ready?” Phil place himself at Dan’s entrance.  Dan closes his eyes, bracing himself against Phil’s arms.  “Open your eyes” Phil says, slowly pushing into Dan.  “Please” Dan hisses, locking eyes with Phil. 

“Please what?” Phil moans, pushing in another inch.  He doesn’t want to hurt Dan.  “Please fuck me” Dan chokes out.  He’s on the brink.  _Oh God._   Phil grunts.  He can feel Dan clenching already, and decides to sink the rest of his nine inches in, provoking a loud, whorish moan from Dan.  “OOOOHHHHHH YESSSS!” Dan cries out when Phil hits his prostate.  They’re both so close.

“Gonna c...come” Dan whines, digging his fingers into Phil’s biceps.  Phil reaches for Dan’s length, gripping it firmly for a few strokes.  That’s all it takes, and Dan is over the edge, repeatedly crying out Phil’s name with each electric jolt of pleasure that rips through his sweat laced body.  Phil follows within seconds, still working Dan through his own bliss.  “FUCK… FUCK” Phil hisses, and another wave of pleasure washes over Dan at the sound of Phil’s animalistic grunting.

Phil gently releases Dan’s legs, and withdraws to lie beside his best friend, still catching his breath.  “That was monumental” he says, wiping the sweat from his forehead.  Dan nods, unable to speak yet.  But he doesn’t need to, because Phil already knows.

“Do you think this will ever stop?” Dan finally turns to face Phil.  His eyes are Dan’s weakness, and Phil blushes knowingly.  “I don’t know, but it looks like our questions have been answered” Phil speaks softly.  He’s feeling drowsy in his satiated state.  Dan is happy.  “I guess time will tell, yeah?” Dan says, curling into Phil.  Phil nods, wrapping his arms around Dan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write a smut scene, I need to breathe... WHEW! Now I can continue with my GoT au, which has been very neglected. Thanks for reading.


End file.
